


sempiterno

by sxpreme



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxpreme/pseuds/sxpreme
Summary: ❝ que durará siempre;que, habiendo tenido principio,no tendrá fin ❞- durará todo lo que (me) quieras;,





	1. noviembre 2012

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. esta historia si que necesita una explicación EN CONDICIONES antes de empezarla. la voy a poner en privado porque me da hasta cosa subirla de mal hecha que está (como si en wattpad no estuviera en abierto sjdjhdjsh). en fin, voy a justificar esta historia.
> 
> no quiero que esto sea una excusa para justificar por qué la historia no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, pero es que son muchas cosas. primero, esta historia es de 2016 así que vais a ver cosas que escribí pensando en el futuro que luego han pasado y no se corresponden con la realidad (intenté predecir eventos sin mucho éxito im sorry). además, esta fue la primera historia de motogp que me atreví a escribir y no tenía ni IDEA de que había otra gente escribiendo de lo mismo, asi que yo iba a ciegas. también hay que destacar que la escribí literalmente en una semana (son 7 capítulos, de lunes a domingo) y no eran vacaciones ni nada, asi que solo tenía un rato por la tarde para hacer cada capítulo (de ahi que algunos sean 10 palabras y otros muy largos) ya que tenía que terminarlo en una semana por x motivo. finalmente, esta historia la hice para una persona que con el tiempo resulto ser escoria asi que en el fondo me alegro del sentimiento que transmiten los personajes a lo largo de la historia (eso si que pude predecirlo y sin proponermelo jaja).
> 
> en conclusión, está fatal y me gustaría cuando tenga algo de tiempo libre cambiar algunas cosas pero por ahora la voy a subir tal cual la escribí (con sus fallos y todo). no es una maravilla, lo digo desde ya. son un montón de sentimientos que quise poner por escrito y que desemboco en esto. es graciosa a veces, es penosa de vez en cuando, te cabrea en algunos momentos, y creo que deja bastante mal sabor de boca. pero bueno, así es la vida.
> 
> si sois capaz de leerla a pesar de todo lo que acabo de decir, os doy las gracias. esta historia significa mucho para mi y, aunque no sea gran cosa, le tengo un cariño increíble. sempiterno siempre va a tener un hueco en mi corazón y el simple hecho de que alguien la lea y le guste aunque sea solo un poquito habrá valido la pena para mi.
> 
> ¡gracias por leer!

 

**_I_ ** _made you laugh and_  
_it was like the stars aligned_  
_and the heavens opened up_

_i_ _realized how much_  
_i adore you_  
_and that terrifies_ **_me_ **

 

** I **

** Noviembre 2012 **

_Marc se sentía e t e r n o._

 

Aún se estaba secando las lágrimas cuando le comentaron aquello. Ahora, pensando en frío, hubiera sido mejor enterarse en el momento. Pero no podía volver atrás en el tiempo — ni tenía intención.

Porque hace dos días estaba llorando a mares, rodeado por los suyos, con la copa en alto,  _i n v e n c i b l e._

Y ahora estaba temblando cuál flan, rodeado de gente totalmente desconocida, con las piernas gelatina,  _i n c r e í b l e_.

— ¿Quién nos hubiera dicho a nosotros esto hace un par de años?

Pega un respingón y el susto causa la risa de su manager. Emilio le da una palmadita en la espalda mientras él se caga en toda su raza. Y se abrazan, una vez más; nunca son suficientes.

— Estoy que no me lo creo.

— Y esto sólo acaba de empezar.

A Marc le recorre un escalofrío, esa sensación de inmensidad que le envuelve. Emilio entra al box de su nuevo equipo y le hace un gesto al piloto para que haga lo mismo.

_Si por mi fuera, si por el Marc Márquez campeón fuera, ya llevaría tres horas haciendo caballitos con la moto. Pero es que estoy helado._

Entonces hace pues, eso, lo que le toca. Se queda parado frente a la puerta del garaje, detrás de unos neumáticos que no serán ni de Repsol, esperando que nadie le vea. Todo el mundo sabe cómo es él: espontáneo, alocado, gracioso, aventurero; vamos, que se apunta a un bombardeo. Pero contra los nervios no puede. Lleva 19 años con ese mismo problema y, mire usted, hoy no va a ser el día en que lo vaya a superar.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí metido? — segundo sobresalto del día, éste con grito incluido. Un mecánico de Suzuki frunce el ceño ante la escena y remolca las ruedas como quien no quiere la cosa. Santi se lleva una mano a la cabeza. — Venga, vete con Emilio ya.

— No — y el mayor tiene que voltear a verle porque ya se estaba yendo. Mira confuso a su compañero, que está concentrado en parecer lo más serio posible, se descojona en su puta cara y le empuja dentro del box. Todo esto en menos de lo que el cerebro de Márquez es capaz de procesar la situación. — ¡No, Santi, en serio, para!

A él se la suda por completo y le arrastra contra su voluntad hasta el susodicho Emilio y otros cuantos operarios que charlan animadamente hasta la aparición de Marc. Silencio. Las veinte personas que se concentran en ese momento allí se callan todas a la vez, el catalán se muere por dentro. Siente todas las miradas sobre él y de repente, alguien grita algo de lo que no se entera y todo el mundo empieza a aplaudirle a unísono. Santi le pega una ostia en la espalda — una mezcla entre  _somos amigos_  y  _joder que daño_  —, se acerca al manager a decir otra cosa de la que tampoco se entera, y, entre esas, un señor japonés con cara de buena gente le empieza a zarandear de un lado a otro.

_Socorro_.

* * *

****— ¿Y por qué sigues tan alterado? — Marc se abanica con la mano, acalorado aún estando en pleno Noviembre. Ambos están descansando en un pequeño banquito a la puerta de su nuevo garaje. El test con una moto de la categoría reina no tiene nada que ver con la de Moto2. Se ha montado, ha arrancado, y ha sentido morir, bajar al infierno, subir al cielo, y volver al circuito sólo durante el primer segundo. Nunca había llegado al orgasmo tan rápido, nunca había flotado sobre dos ruedas.

— Joder, Santi, es obvio.

Su respuesta fue encoger los hombros.

— No es la primera vez que pruebas una moto de estas.

El de Cervera le dedicó una mirada confusa.

— ¿Qué? La moto me da igual, eso no es. Es que en cualquier momento va a- _¡ah!_  —  Agarró con fuerza el brazo de su mecánico y éste observó extrañado el gesto. Los ojos del pequeño habían ido directos a parar al joven que acababa de hacer acto de presencia en el box: Dani Pedrosa. Conforme sus pasos acortaban distancia entre ellos, Márquez fue encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo y apretando el agarra con más fuerza hasta causarle dolor a su compañero que no dudo en quejarse.  — ¡Ahí está! ¿¡Qué hago!?

— ¿Ahí está quién? ¿Dani?

El mencionado —  _que_   _buen oído tiene el cabrón_  — reparó en ellos dos sin dejar la conversación que mantenía con uno de los jefes de equipo. Marc hacía todo lo posible por evitar el contacto visual.

— ¡Escóndeme!

— Pero bueno, ¿a ti qué te pasa? — Santi no supo que hacer para controlar al chico que corrió a esconderse tras su espalda farfullando algo sobre el ídolo de su infancia — Espera, ¿Dani? ¿Y yo por qué pensaba que era Jorge?

—  _Pufquef_ _esftáf_ _ef_ _laf_ _parraf_ _tofdo_ _ef_ _díaf_  — mascullaba contra su ropa. Harto de esa actitud infantil, se levantó y dejó a Marc expuesto a cualquier persona, incluida Dani. Inesperadamente, el pequeño recobró la compostura en un par de segundos aunque se negaba a despegar la mirada de su mecánico. —  Mira, mi primera impresión con Dani tiene que ser perfecta. Llevo muchos años esperando esto y no me lo vas a estropear.

— Pero si lo estás estropeando tú solo.

— Que te calles — la risa irónica de su compañero fue interrumpida al momento por la ronca voz de su manager. Marc entró al garaje y, entre el gentío popular, logró divisar a Emilio de espaldas.

Inocente Marc.

— Oye Emilio, estaría bien que le fueras dando algo de trabajo a Santi porque lo único que le falta allí afuera es una sombrillita y un Cuba libr- _¡eh!_ — la sonrisa en el rostro del catalán desapareció lentamente en cuanto se percató de la persona con la que conversaba su jefe.  _Claro, es tan bajito que no le podía ver desde allí. Hijo de puta. —_  Hol-la Dani, soy fan, ¡digo! Marc, soy Marc Márquez Alentá.

_Pero, ¿dónde vas diciendo todos tus apellidos, pedazo de desgracia humana? ¿Qué estás hablando con Dani Pedrosa o con la reina de Inglaterra?_

Pronto, sus divagaciones sobre cuán patético acababa de sonar se disolvieron entre las carcajadas del que a partir de hoy sería su compañero de equipo.

— Un Cuba libre dice, que bueno — su risa no era perfecta ni melodiosa ni la digna de ángel; era suave, pura, sincera,  _única_ ; y eso a Marc le cautivo. — Yo soy, bueno, Dani Pedrosa. Un placer.

Y volvió a reír mientras unían sus manos en un apretón y le contagió la risa a él también. Fue uno de esos comienzos que da gusto recordar.

* * *

— ¿Emilio?

El atardecer en el circuito de Cheste era precioso. Ver cómo el sol se ocultaba entre las gradas, la mezcla de tonos anaranjados y magentas creando paisajes paradisíacos, los últimos rugidos de los motores antes de acabar la jornada. Marc recorría de un extremo a otro el paddock buscando a su manager que parecía haberse evaporado.

**—** ¡Emilio! — logra detenerle antes de que salga por la puerta — ¿Has visto a Santi? Es que tiene mi móvil y no sé dónde ha ido.

Alguien le mete prisa y él le pide un momento.

— Estaba con él hace un rato, creo que fue al box otra vez.

— Es que me ha dicho José que tú estabas con él.

Vuelve a oírse una voz detrás suya, Emilio chasquea la lengua.

— ¡Un segundo! Pues no sé, creo que ha ido al box, pero no te fíes de mi.

Se despiden con un vago gesto. Continúa corriendo circuito abajo, esquivando como puede a cada persona y evitando empezar una conversación cuando le paran. Le duelen las piernas tras tantas horas probando la moto, el cansancio mental es casi superior al físico. En algún momento ha acabado entre motorhomes y se siente complemente desorientado. Ante el mareo que le remueve la cabeza, decide parar a descansar en el pequeño espacio que encuentra entre dos camiones. Su cuerpo cae preso de la gravedad hacia el asfalto, sentándose en una esquinita desde la que ve todo y nadie a él.

Los atardeceres en Cheste son increíbles.  _Que pena no tener con quién compartirlos._

_—_ Nos van a pillar...

Reconocería esa risa en cualquier lugar. Marc busca con su mirada entre la oscuridad que rodea el final de aquel pequeño callejón. Allí, dos sinuosas figuras se abrazan contra una pared. Entrecierra los ojos tratando de divisar a la persona que acompaña a su compañero y  _no sabía que Dani tenía novia._ Tal vez porque no la tiene. La voz que se filtra entre las carcajadas le hiela la sangre.

— Pues que nos pillen.

Jorge pega sus caderas a las contrarias mientras la risa del catalán se funden en los labios del mallorquín. Un nudo se forma al instante en el estómago de Marc que, por mucho que trata de apartar la vista, no se ve con la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo. Y no es por el morbo de tener a dos de los mejores pilotos del mundo liándose frente a él. Tampoco por todo el chantaje que podría sacar de ahí. Es sólo que observar a Dani tan feliz le reconforta como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.  _Ojalá yo fuera capaz de hacer sentir a una persona así._

_Porque de qué sirve alegrar a la gente detrás de la pantalla si después no tienes a nadie al lado con quien compartirlo._

Y por no hacerse más daño ante ese inevitable hecho, con el mayor sigilo posible, se marcha de ahí tan rápido como llego.

Por el camino se va a encontrar a Santi y no le va a hacer ni caso. El teléfono lo ha llevado todo el rato en el bolsillo. Tampoco le importaba.

 

_Marc se sentía e t e r n o aquel cálido Noviembre._

_Pero para que quieres una eternidad sin nadie con quien vivirla._

 


	2. noviembre 2013

_**M** y_ _mother told me that_  
_if i really loved you that_  
_i'd be glad you're happy,_

_but oh_

_i'm so selfish_  
_and god dammit_

 _i only want you to be happy_  
_if you're happy with_ _**me** _

 

** II **

** Noviembre 2013 **

_Ojalá este momento fuera e t e r n o_

 

 _"Hay que ser hijo de la gran puta"_ me dices,  _"pero tú madre no_ _tiene_ _la culpa de que seas tan cabrón"_. Llevo un trofeo en la mano y un piloto en el corazón. Me abrazas, me revuelves el pelo, me besas el cuello;  _que amistad tan bonita._ Gracias mamá, recálcalo más.

Te acercas a mi oreja y me recorre un escalofrío, es lo más cerca que hemos estado de follar. Susurras algo en catalán y me río por no llorar. El champán cae por mi rostro, las lágrimas se mezclan con alcohol, yo ya no sé si vivir o morir ante esta situación.

Mi primer año y lo gano. Llevas aquí desde antes que yo supiera hablar y no has logrado nada.  _¿Es alguna especie de venganza?_ Te sigues riendo.  _Deberías ser ilegal._

Una vez me pusiste una canción de Extremoduro y al día siguiente me sabía toda su discografía. Aquí el único hijo de puta eres tú.

Cuando logró limpiarme el cara te veo hablando con el otro. Si lo llego a saber, me emborracho por los ojos.

_"Salir, beber, el rollo de siempre."_

Y estamos bailando en medio de la discoteca más cutre que pueda existir en toda Valencia. Y está sonando esa canción otra vez. Y tú la estás gritando a todo pulmón.  _Tendría que cambiarte el Monster por vodka más a menudo._ Te descojonas de un broma que ni hace gracia. Y sigues cantando una melodía que es todo lo contrario que pensaba sobre ti cuando te conocí.

_Me encanta que estuviera tan equivocado._

_"¿Y al Jorge dónde te lo has dejado?"_  . Estoy en ese punto de la noche en el que ya me la suda lo que digo. Me miras atemorizado un segundo y, preso de la embriaguez, tus carcajadas son lo único que retumba por encima de la música.

 _"A Jorge me lo he follado después del podio"_ confiesas entre chillidos, sin importar cuán secreto supuestamente es. _"Para poco más lo quería hoy y"_ dejas la frase a media para seguir tarareando.  _"¡Esta es mi parte favorita! ¿te la sabes?"_

_No me la voy a saber, cabrón._

Cierras los ojos y, joder,  _no le puedo pedir más a la vida_. El estribillo resuena en los altavoces y pasas tu brazo por mi hombro mientras entonamos como podemos nuestra canción. Compartimos una breve mirada y me repites que es tu parte favorita. Yo digo que tú eres la mía. Antes de que me dé cuenta tengo tus labios contra los míos.

 _Esto podría hundir mi carrera._ Te separas, juntando tu frente a la mía, te ríes como sólo tú sabes.  _Hundiría mi vida por esto._

_Sé que es efecto del alcohol. Sé que mañana me levantaré con un mensaje tuyo arrepentido. Sé que vas a seguir eligiendo a Jorge por encima de mi. De cualquier otro. Yo también lo haría si se tratará de ti. Sé que sólo soy una noche de fiesta. No te preocupes por eso. Sólo, por favor, hazme sentir eterno._

_Y mañana será otro día. Y yo otro más._

_"Si llegó a saber que al ganar el mundial iba a pasar esto_ " muerdes mi labio sin prestar atención a mis palabras. Todo es más fácil así.  _"Me hubiera saltando las otras dos categorías"._

A ti no te importa un carajo lo que diga ahora mismo. Ni ahora ni nunca. Lo entiendo.

A mi tampoco.

_"Y llegar a la cama y, joder, que guarrada sin ti"._

En algún momento alcancé mi hotel. Los oídos me pitaban y los labios me dolían. Cuando cerraba los ojos continuaba viendo tu figura contra la mía. Pero luego me tumbe en el colchón, tan grande, tan solitario sin ti. Y la inevitable sensación de vacío que me produjo saber que estabas en los brazos de otro no pudo ser reparada por nada. Por muchas copas que hubiera levantado, muchas carreras ganadas. Al final del día no tenía lo que más quería.

_Lo e t e r n o se acaba antes_

 

»  **2**   **MENSAJES NUEVOS DE**  "Dani"

_Marc???_

_Tenemos que hablar de anoche_


	3. noviembre 2014

_**I** t _ _scares me just_  
_how much i trust you_  
_even though_  
_we've only known_  
_each other for a year_

 _it's frightening to think_  
_how much space_  
_you occupy in my heart_

 _but it terrifies me_  
_to think how broken_  
_i would be if i lose_ _ **you** _

 

** III **

** Noviembre 2014 **

_En sus brazos, Marc se sentía e t e r n o_

  
A veces — cuando no miro, cuando escondo mi rostro en tu cuello, cuando busco refugio en ti — te gusta pellizcarte suavemente. A veces crees que no te mereces nada de aquello. A veces te quedas hasta altas horas de la mañana pensando en esto. Todo lo que te ha venido de golpe. Todo. Todo. Todo. Un cuarto título. Un tercer noviembre en un gran equipo. Una segunda victoria consecutiva. Un primer amor.

Y te pellizcas otra vez. Porque ya no eres el pequeño crío que se atemorizaba al conocer a su ídolo. Has crecido lo suficiente para saber que la vida no es un camino de rosas. Que después de tantas cosas buenas, la realidad te va a caer como un jarro de agua fría durante un invierno en Siberia. Que las relaciones no son eternas. Aunque los sentimientos sí.

 _Pero_  — me miras, te miro, y confiesas lo inevitable —  _se siente tan_ ** _bien._**

 _Que_  ((por ti))  _vale la pena jugársela._

((no es como si llevásemos toda la vida haciéndolo))

* * *

Es Noviembre y hace calor. En Cheste siempre hace calor. Las sábanas se enredan en las piernas y las piernas en los torsos y los torsos son acariciados por los brazos. Dos cuerpos desnudos se abrazan en un medio de una habitación que ha sido testigo toda su historia. No sabe con certeza en que momento se despertó, sólo que desde entonces no ha dejado de observar al chico que descansa sobre su pecho. Sube y baja al ritmo de sus respiraciones y podría morir en ese momento, vivir eternamente en ese instante. Deposita un suave beso sobre los cabellos azabaches y recibe un casi inaudible quejido en respuesta.

— Buenos días — le dices. Él se arremolina entre las mantas y pega su cuerpo todavía más cerca del tuyo. Abre los ojos lo justo para que compartáis una mirada mientras se apega a tu rostro. Respira contra tus labios agrietados y sientes que si él no los muerde pronto, terminarás por enloquecer. Sólo son las ocho de la mañana cuando juntáis vuestros labios en un roce casto, sin perversiones ni picardías; un beso de los que recordarás cuando os encontréis a miles de kilómetros de distancia. Un beso que lleva las iniciales de Dani Pedrosa grabadas a fuego. Porque sólo él es capaz de besar así, de besarte así, de besarte la piel y tocarte el alma, porque es Dani. Nadie más. Sus dulces carcajadas chocan contra tu cuello, el aliento cálido en tu mentón te roba la respiración.  _No me merezco nada de esto._ _—_  Te voy a echar de menos.

Poco a poco va menguando su risa — y te odias por ello — y clavas tus pupilas en las suyas. Tienes que empezar a aceptar que la temporada ha acabado, que ya no tienes motivos para pasar tiempo con él, que él tiene su propia vida y tú no estás en ella. Y te duele tanto que te has hecho adicto a ese dolor.  _No me merezco nada de esto. Pero me lo he buscado yo_ _solito_ _._

— Nos vamos a ver pronto, te recuerdo que seguimos siendo compañeros de equipo — y antes de que puedas seguir culpándote de los males mundiales, tienes a un dios encima de ti, predispuesto para ti, besándote a ti. El centro de su mundo ahora mismo eres tú. Mañana será cualquier otro. Pero hoy no. — Hasta entonces, quiero que te quedes con un buen recuerdo.

 _Deja de decir que no te mereces nada de eso y_ _disfrútalo_ _por una vez._

En Cheste siempre hace calor y las yemas de Dani son témpanos de hielo sobre el cálido cuerpo de Marc. Va trazando un camino de besos desde su clavícula — remarcada tras años y años de entrenamiento — hasta alcanzar sus caderas. Entonces le dedica una mirada, de esas que te dejan en el sitio, y Márquez no logra contener el impulso de devorarle la boca. Y lo hace, claro que lo hace. Y sus lenguas se unen en un baile que no parece tener fin,  _eterno_ , por el que merece la pena luchar. Entierra sus manos en la melena contraria y se deshace en gemidos mientras nota una mano jugueteando con su miembro. Los dedos estimulando, arriba y abajo, los mordiscos en el cuello, los besos en la barbilla, la respiración entrecortada; Pedrosa en estado puro.

Marc no es de piedra ni quiere serlo. Aprovechando la diferencia física, logra sentar al mayor sobre sus caderas aún sin separarse ni por un segundo del beso. Cuando la falta de oxígeno se hace más que evidente, se ven obligados a cortar el contacto y pegan sus frentes hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de distancia. Las manos nerviosas del castaño le recorren por completo sin control, queriendo grabar a fuego lento en su mente el mapa de su cuerpo para las noches más frías y solitarias de invierno. Marc murmura algo que ni él entiende mientras acerca dos de sus dedos a la boca de su amante que instintivamente los comienza a chupar con ansia. Sus miembros erectos se rozan, Dani se centra en lubricar al chico para así ignorar la tentación que le supone ese choque.

Un buen rato después — más del que en realidad era necesario—, se coloca dispuesto a preparar a su chico. Pedrosa apega su cuerpo al de Marc cuando siente el primer dedo entrar despacio, clavando sus uñas en la gran espalda del contrario. El de Cervera introduce el segundo al segundo y Dani gime en su oído provocando que finalmente decida pasar a la acción. Agarra el mentón del mayor y le descoloca la mandíbula en un fuerte beso demandante, con las manos contrarias arañándole mientras comienza a introducir su miembro. De una estocada directa y sin más preparativos, el de cabellos negros se deshace en un gemido desgarrador. Los movimientos se empiezan a hacer más naturales y fluidos al compás de los vaivenes del pequeño. Dani cabalga sobre él sin permitir a sus lenguas un descanso mientras Marc comienza a excitar su miembro. Sube, baja, sube, baja; dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera. El círculo vicioso en el que se encuentran inmersos y del que no quieren salir.

Finalmente, ambos alcanzan el orgasmo. Primero, Marc y, casi al instante, Dani se rompe en un grito de placer. El sudor resbala entre los dos y su latidos van compenetrados. En algún momento antes de llegar al clímax han debido cerrar sus ojos y cuando los abren, vuelven a fundirse en secreto en un largo beso. Terminan igual que empezaron: liados entre las sábanas, abrazados uno al cuerpo desnudo del otro. Ninguno se atreve a romper el silencio casi perfecto que se ha formado sólo interrumpido por la respiración irregular que poco a poco se normaliza.

Y volvemos al inicio, Marc contempla la belleza de un Dani durmiente. Esta vez ya no te comes la cabeza pensando qué pasará cuando despierte y se marche. Porque si algo has aprendido este año es que tienes que vivir el momento.

 

 _Y ojalá_  — piensas, antes de caer en lo brazos de Morfeo —  _que este fuera e t e r n o._


	4. noviembre 2015

**_H_** _ave come to a conclusion_  
_that i will never be_  
_someone's first choice_

 _i will always be_  
_a fucking back up plan_  
_or a shoulder to cry on_

_but never a fucking first_ **_choice_ **

 

** IV **

** Noviembre 2015 **

_Aquel dolor era e t e r n o_

 

Jorge se alzaba con la copa, Rossi reunía a las cámaras y a Marc la cabeza le daba vueltas.  _No_   _merezco esto_ se decía  _¿o tal vez sí?_ Su nombre había ocupado todas las portadas de los diarios, deportivos o no. La famosa patada se convirtió en un icono de la categoría reina, la expectación y la tensión que marcaba aquel final de temporada era enorme.

Y ahí estaba ahora. Sentado en una esquinita de su motorhome tras huir del box. Agobiado, angustiado, la ansiedad a flor de piel.  _"¿Qué Valentino ha dado su propia rueda de prensa?"_ No pudo más. Tenías los ojos llorosos cuando abandono el garaje aún con los gritos de su hermano pidiéndole que regresara. Nadie se había atrevido a ir a buscarle. O a nadie le había importado.

Y así estaba ahora. Escondiendo el rostro enmudecido entre sus rodillas, las mejillas bañadas en lágrimas, el frío recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo. Temblaba. Entonces se dio cuenta de aquello que siempre supo: que no significaba nada para ninguno de aquellos que siempre estaban para celebrar victorias y nunca para las situaciones no tan divertidas. Y rápidamente — como la luz de un rayo en una oscura noche de tormenta — apareció la imagen de Dani,  _su Dani_ , al que tantas noches le había dedicado. Ojalá le hubiera querido en algún momento, ojalá haber sido más que una escapada de la rutina, ojalá un abrazo suyo que le rompiera todos los miedos.

Y Marc estaba ahora, _y por el resto de su eterno calvario_ , solo.

Como siempre tuvo que ser.

* * *

 

Le gustaba engañarse. Le gustaba convencerse de cosas que sabía de sobra que no eran ciertas. Luego se quejaba de la dureza de aquellos golpes que le propiciaba la vida cuando él era el primero en ponerse delante del huracán.

La primera mentira fue una tontería.  _Si el año pasado gané, éste también._  Te confías, te confías, te confías, y la lías. Te has echado la culpa de todo, de absolutamente todo lo posible. ¿Se rompe el motor?  _Perdón, he sido yo_. ¿Se equivocan al elegir el neumático?  _Perdón, he sido yo_. ¿Se chocan contigo y te caes?  _Perdón, he sido yo_. Sale disparado de tu boca un  _lo siento_  sin siquiera saber que has hecho mal. Pero lo has hecho. Te has ido pudriendo por dentro, poco a  _p o c o._  Hasta que has explotado de repente, derrumbándote, lleno de impotencia. Sin saber demasiado bien por qué.

Luego vino la primera de una serie que decidiste titular: "El amor verdadero y otras grandes patrañas de este siglo".  _Tranquilo, es sólo sexo._ Ja, ¿te acuerdas cuando dijiste eso? No sé ni cómo fuiste capaz de contener la risa en ese momento. Dani había asentido al instante y tu corazón se desquebrajo en un pedazo más. ¿De verdad creías que para él era algo más? ¿Qué iba a renunciar a 5 años de relación por ti?  _"Dani, ¿Jorge lo sabe?" "Sí, a él le da igual"_. A veces te sorprende lo buenos mentirosos que llegamos a ser. Incluso creíste que te quería. Ingenuo.

 llegó Argentina y con ello, el inicio de algo que se te terminaría quedando muy grande.  _Es_ _una chiquillada, el próximo día ni se acordará._ Tu madre solía recordarte cuán inocente eras, y tu padre los problemas que aquello iba a acarrear. Pero a ti no te parecía gran cosa y la fe ciega te hizo tirarte a los brazos del que en su día fuera el ídolo de tu infancia y del que hoy sea el causante de que estés tú llorando mientras él se regodea en tu miseria.

Esta es de mis favoritas.  _No me importa que te vayas con Jorge, es tu novio después de todo_ _._ Y te quedabas tan tranquilo, viendo a tu compañero vestirse tras un polvo de escándalo. Un chico que podía hacerte sentir en un segundo la única persona de su mundo y, al siguiente, su pareja os cortaba el rollo con una llamada. Y por mucho tiempo, tú lo viste como algo normal. Tanto te tragaste tus intentos por proteger a Dani, por defender lo que hacía, el que te dejará tirado cuando le surgía cualquier asunto diferente; que aceptaste ser el segundo plato. Tú,  _Marc Márquez_. Que nunca contemplaste más opción aparte de ganar. Tú,  _pequeño desafortunado_. Tú que te alzaste con el título de campeón más joven de la historia, que lograste dos victorias consecutivas en MotoGP y una de ellas en tu debut;  **TÚ** , y solamente  **TÚ** , serías capaz de darlo todo por una persona que nunca daría nada por ti. Ahogarte por quién ni siquiera metería un pie en el agua si fueras tú el que estuviera a punto de morir. ¿De verdad te preguntas por qué este año ha sido tan  _miserable_? Porque tú has dejado que lo sea. Porque tú,  _diamante en bruto_ , te has vendido al precio de un carbón. Y cuando te has dado cuenta era demasiado tarde.

En esta situación ya sólo podías ir cuesta abajo y sin frenos. Sin embargo, seguiste intentado confiar en gente que nunca te dio motivos para ello.  _Me ha empujado sin querer._  Dices y te tiembla el cuerpo de arriba a abajo.  _"_ _Has podido morir_ _"_ llora Julià en tu hombro mientras te envuelve en un abrazo casi asfixiante. Tu equipo entero está furioso y tú continuas erre que erre. Y no es hasta que Santi te chilla — totalmente irreconocible para ti — poniéndote en bucle la secuencia que abres los ojos. Hay un momento en la vida de toda persona que se nos cae la venda que nos impedía ver la realidad tal cuál es. Y es ahí, cuando tienes a tu familia sollozando sin consuelo, a tus mecánicos chillándole a una pantalla y a Santi  — _tu Santi_ , el que nunca ha dudado de ti, a tu lado hasta el final — al borde del ataque de histeria, que tu venda cae. Y surge dentro de ti una rabia enorme que te lleva a hacer cosas que jamás habrían salido de ti, a echarle en cara a tu icono infantil lo primero que se te pasa por la mente, a gritar sin motivo, a llorar con razón, a enfadarte por todo a lo que te has estado enfrentando tú solo. Y crees que ahí acabará ese Marc que le gustaba engañarse para sentirse bien. Y no. Y es que si Marc no sigue mintiendo, tendrá que aceptar que no tiene ninguna razón para seguir adelante. Y es que si Marc fuera honesto y se fijará en su futuro, no querría persistir.

—  _Mentiré lo justo, lo prometo._ _Hasta_ _aquí hemos llegado._ Eso también fue una mentira.

Micrófonos te rodean, ni una triste pregunta acerca de la carrera. Valentino, Vale, Va.  _Los_ _posters_ _de Rossi ya no están._  Una joven periodista aprovecha la espalda de un cámara para apuntar su próximo titular. A la mañana siguiente, las palabras se han tergiversado y tú lo único que buscas son unos brazos en los que refugiarte.  _"Lo siento, tengo que acompañar a Jorge a-"_  Cuelgas. No estás de humor para eso. Quieres dormir, un año o dos. Quieres despertarte sobre el pecho de Dani y ver que aquello sólo se ha tratado de un mal sueño. _"No pasa nada, mi amor. Todo está bien. Estoy aquí"_  . Y volver a acostarte junto a él, hacerle el amor y dejar de follar de una vez por todas. Atreverte a decirle cuánto le quieres y que por fin sea recíproco.

No pasa. Cuando bajas de la nube tienes al entrometido de un "periódico" de mierda preguntando gilipolleces para lograr un puto titular. Cortas por lo sano.  _"No más preguntas"_  y la gente se queja y oyes un insulto a lo lejos y, sinceramente, te ha dejado de importar. Quieres dormir para siempre.

A Marc le está apunto de explotar la cabeza cuando Pedrosa le descoloca con esa pregunta.  _Claro que me acuesto con otras personas._  La mirada que le dedica su amante es impasible, Marc en la gran mayoría de ocasiones es incapaz de comprender lo que le intenta comunicar con esas acciones. Sin mediar palabra, Dani se termina de vestir y el pequeño confirma aquello que ya conocía. Que Dani le ve a él como una aventura paralela a su amor verdadero, que no va a ser más que un revolcón y a otra cosa, mariposa. Márquez actúa indiferente —  _sigues muerto por dentro, te carcome el alma no poder aspirar a más._

En esta posición, ¿quién habría apostado un euro por ti? ¿Quién esperaría que lograras llegar hasta Valencia? Si por fuera, aún soltando esa retahíla de mentiras, estabas roto. Y llegas a la que se supone la última prueba de esta mierda de temporada y resulta ser la peor. Y de nuevo te encuentras ante cientos de cámaras, dispuestos a verte sufrir, a hacer de tu dolor un negocio.  _Yo no he sido escudero de nadie._ Gente desde el fondo te abuchean, los flashes no cesan ni un segundo; crees que en cualquier momento vas a caer rendido en el sitio.

_¿Puedo dormir el resto de mi vida?_

Para colmo, por si acaso ya no te había hundido suficiente la existencia, Rossi regresa para rematarte. Convoca a toda la prensa cual monarca absoluto y expone su propia versión de los hechos — y miente, miente, miente,  _ya sabes de quién lo has aprendido tú._

Regresamos pues al punto de partida. Has acabado de llorar — no que no quieras seguir sino que no te quedan lágrimas — y estás frente al pequeño espejo del baño, observando fijamente tu reflejo.  _Qué_   _patético_. Ojos rojos de impotencia, cachetes hinchados, labios resecos. Que bien vendría un beso ahora. Y casi como por arte de magia, llaman a tu puerta.

Te aclaras la voz.

—¿Quién es?

Sales despacio del lavabo y te diriges sin prisa hacia la entrada desde la que divisas esa figura bajita y sinuosa, una de las muchas causas de tu llanto.

—¿Marc? Emilio te estaba buscando.

Tragas saliva con miedo. No crees tener la fuerza necesaria para mirar de frente a sus pupilas café, a su rostro de ángel, a su sonrisa de perdición. No, no puedes. A él le da igual, se acerca al notar tu distanciamiento. Te toma del mentón -  _no, no, no, no, no_  - y te obliga a hacer contacto visual con él. Una mueca dolorida se forma en su cara  — _ahora, ¿no, cabrón? Ahora te doy pena_   —mientras un murmullo inteligible escapa de entre sus carnosos labios. Te adelantas a los acontecimientos.

—  _Estoy bien. De verdad._ — y es una mentira de esas tan falsas que ni él se la cree. Pero también es de esas mentiras tan necesarias que al final participa en el engaño. Y te odias por no ser sincero con la persona que amas. Y le odias porque sea cómplice de tu destrucción.

— Vale... — murmura muy bajito, agachando la vista hacia sus pies que de repente se han convertido en la cosa más interesante de la sala. Sin previo aviso, agarras su barbilla y clavas tu pupila en la suya. Entre vosotros se forma un silencio que dice todo. Y cuando vas a juntar vuestros labios en suave beso, habla contra tu boca — Me tengo que ir con Jorge, tenemos que preparar la fiesta por su victoria.

Con la miel en los labios, a las puertas del Edén, la ira recorriendo cada centímetro de tu piel, sin soltar el rostro de tu compañero; suspiras un triste _"está bien"._ Os quedáis congelados en esa posición un rato, sin saber muy bien que va a pasar a continuación. Dani se aleja lentamente, casi con recelo, y se marcha tras despedirse con un vago  _"hasta luego"_. Marc ha llegado a un punto en el que ya no siente nada, nada le sorprende. A estas alturas de la película, te restriegas una mano por toda la cara — incrédulo — y decides empezar a vestirte para la gala de esta noche.

 Antes de meterte en la ducha, vuelves a recaer en tu reflejo y sonríes sarcásticamente ante la imagen que se presenta ante tus ojos.

 —  _Este día está siendo eterno._  — y por una vez, no te mientes.

* * *

 

Marc y sus mejores galas, arreglado para nadie. Tan patético como para asistir sin pareja a los premios. Jorge — al que las cámaras no dejan ni respirar — también ha aparecido solo,  _como osas, si yo tuviera a Dani, si Dani me amara, no dudaría en llevarlo de mi mano hasta el último rincón del mundo._ Las divagaciones se ven interrumpidas tras notar un pequeño empujón. Valentino pasa por su lado — ni se molesta en saludar —, guapísimo él con su lujoso traje y guapísima Linda con su vestido pegado. Cualquiera pensaría que realmente ha ganado —  todos saben que  _no_ , pocos lo aceptan. Aún así, se planta frente a todos los flashes y goza — _le encanta_ — de ser el centro de atención.

El catalán se mantiene en la esquina más oscura, apartado de ese circo.

La entrega de galardones comienza y Márquez se pasa tres cuartas partes de la ceremonia sin enterarse de lo que sucede. Tiene que esperar a que el propio Jorge Lorenzo le saque de sus ensoñaciones, avisándole sobre su inminente turno. Se dirige de mala gana detrás del escenario donde chocan de bruces el trío de la discordia. Valentino les inspecciona de arriba a abajo en silencio, Jorge suelta un bufido, Marc articula una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando los presentadores piden su aparición. Entra en escena con su característico gran entusiasmo y su sonrisa se ensancha al recibir la medalla.  _Tercer puesto, menuda porquería_. Sonríe y sonríe mientras entran los otros dos ganadores, aplaude, le da una palmadita en la espalda a Jorge y  _no tengo ni puta idea de qué hago con mi vida_. Los anfitriones le invitan amablemente a bajar del escenario para convertir a Lorenzo en la estrella de la noche. Casi agradece irse de ahí.

El backstage es enorme y, de entre todo ese gran espacio que hay, termina saliendo por la misma puerta que el italiano. En realidad le ha seguido ya que no sabe a dónde ir. De esta manera nos encontramos a un Marc Márquez, en una pequeña terracita decorada con un  _área de fumadores,_  frente a frente a un Valentino Rossi cuyo gesto indiferente no varía ante la llegada del joven.

— ¿No deberías estar con tu novia?

Las palabras huyen despavoridas de su boca, sin siquiera meditarlas un segundo. Se arrepiente cuando ya es muy tarde, cuando el otro ya se ha incorporado en el sitio y expulsa el humo del cigarro en una carcajada irónica.

— ¿No deberías estar con el tuyo? — y sonríe, esa sonrisa que lleva grabada a fuego las iniciales de su nombre. La misma que por las noches le quito el sueño. Porque Marc miente mucho, muchísimo; sin embargo, no va a negar que tiene una obsesión con el piloto. Se ha tirado una importante parte de su vida idolatrándolo cual dios. Si no fuera por su persona, hoy no estaría aquí.

 _No sé si darte las gracias o pegarte una paliza_.

Marc recae en la pregunta un rato después y un escalofrío recorre su espalda. ¿Acaso conoce lo suyo con..?  _No, es imposible_. Ni siquiera él sabe que sucede entre ellos, lo va a saber alguien ajeno a su relación. Aún así, su cuerpo tiembla como si de un volcán al borde de la erupción se tratase y responde en un murmullo a la acusación del otro.

—¿El m-mío? —  _encima tartamudea, hijo. No puedes ser más triste._

Rossi no aparta la vista del chico ni un instante, observando fijamente cada mínimo movimiento que realiza. Tarda en contestar, sin ninguna prisa; Marc revisa la hora, minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo. La tensión es palpable en el ambiente, cualquier gesto brusco podría partirla. Le llevan advirtiendo desde el primer día de la manipulación mental que la leyenda del motociclismo es capaz de ejercer sobre sus enemigos. Pero le da igual, hoy sólo quiere jugar. Está harto de ser la diversión de los demás a costa de su dolor.  _Está noche no_. La voz ronca del italiano se alza sobre la tranquilidad del crepúsculo.

—Jorge.

Márquez, o al menos la nueva faceta suya, se deshace un carcajadas ante ese comentario.  _De todas las personas que podías decir, le nombras a él. Que perdido andas, chaval._

— Esa ha sido buena—  Valentino alza una ceja mientas deja escapar el aire ennegrecido del cigarrillo. Se incorpora en el sitio de nuevo esperando una aclaración y el tetracampeón se revuelve el pelo, bastante incrédulo. Marc desvía la vista hacia un punto al azar de la noche estrellada y Rossi aprovecha para morderse el labio, ansioso por probar ese cuerpo del pecado. En parte para sentirse superior al hijo de puta que le ha hecho perder su décimo mundial, obligarle a rogarle más, tenerle entre las piernas, verle sufrir como a él le ha hecho. Para quitarle por una noche el amante a Lorenzo — aunque él niege el noviazgo. Y en menor medida —o de eso se intenta convencer— para saciar la necesidad imperiosa que recorre su columna vertebral de arriba a bajo cada vez que ve ese torso caminar por paddock. Con el mono realzando su figura, la camiseta negra que se pega a sus abdominales, cortándole la respiración; con ese traje negro de infarto que le queda como un guante y que desearía arrancar lentamente, poco a poco, mientras él se deshace en gemidos. La risa de Márquez sigue siendo palpable en su tono de voz, trayendo de cabeza al mayor que hace esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no lanzarse contra su cuello en ese instante.  _Este crío me ha ganado en demasiadas cosas, pero en mi juego no lo hará._  — Siento decepcionarte, pero Lorenzo no es mi tipo.

Algo se acciona en la mente del italiano, sonríe cuál lobo aún con el cigarrillo en su boca. La chulería que destila el de Cervera le causa todavía más morbo y desea con todas sus fuerzas callar esa voz de adolescente hormonado a base de largos besos demandantes, dejarle bien claro quién manda aquí. La fría noche enriza el vello del joven que nota como se forma una leve mueca satisfactoria en su cara al percibir unos pasos acercándose hacia él y unas grandes manos agarrar su cintura, exigiendo esa atención que tanto adora.

— Linda planea romper conmigo, si es lo que te interesaba saber— y se acerca a una altura peligrosa de su rostro, distancia nula entre ambos. Marc traga saliva, nunca ha estado tan nervioso,  _lo juro_. El silencio se instala entre los dos, Valentino clava sus pupilas azules en las orbes castañas del contrario. Su mirada descarada es la completa oposición a la del dulce Dani.  _No pienses está noche en él, por favor. Hoy no._   _Hoy hemos venido a_   _disfrutar_. El humo que expulsa contra su boca le trae loco. Rossi sonríe contra los labios del catalán.— Dice que estoy obsesionado contigo. Que sólo pienso en ti.

El roce de sus cuerpos es tóxico, el beso no se termina de articular —demasiado ego acumulado para atreverse a quedar cuál desesperado frente al otro. El aliento cálido de Márquez choca con sus labios resecos. Sus pechos palpitan al compás y Marc nunca se ha sentido tan desnudo, tan vulnerable, delante de una persona. Decide acabar con ese tira y afloja antes de caer por completo en sus redes — para desencanto de ambos.

— Deberíamos volver. Seguro nos están buscando.

El camino de vuelta lo hacen en absoluto silencio, aquí no ha pasado nada. Al regresar al salón principal cada uno se va para su lado sin dirigirse ni una misera palabra.  _"¡Marc! ¿Dónde habías ido?" "Me he hecho el lío buscando los baños"._  Su equipo está listo para ir a la fiesta —todavía ni comprende por qué quieren celebrar esa mierda de temporada —  y él se excusa alegando encontrarse muy mal, que se vuelve al hotel. Hay un par de quejas pero tampoco son muy insistentes. Santi le ofrece acercarle en su coche, Marc declina la oferta con un tímido gesto y se marcha a pedir un taxi.

Los últimos en salir del edificio son el nonacampeón y su mafia. La actitud del italiano ha dado un giro desde su retorno de Dios sabe dónde. Bueno, Uccio no es el altísimo, pero sólo le ha hecho falta compartir una mirada para saberlo. Conoce a su mejor amigo incluso mejor que él mismo. Linda se aferra al brazo de su novio, le planta besos en el cuello, y los dos chicos aguantan la risa como buenamente pueden. Valentino termina explotando en carcajadas en una calle solitaria en medio de Valencia y Max le pide al resto que le acompañen al parking. La morena le clava un morreo a su pareja unido a un  _oooohh_ colectivo y Uccio se parte la polla de fondo.

— Increíble, sinceramente, increíble — los dos chicos se descojonan mientras observan a los demás dirigirse hacia el aparcamiento. El más joven aprovecha el momento para sacarle información — ¿Se puede saber a quién te has follado ahora?

Las estridentes carcajadas del piloto destilan arrogancia a raudales.

— Por ahora a nadie, ¿acaso dudas de la fidelidad que le tengo a mi chica?

Sin embargo, la alegría se ve interrumpida por la vibración de su móvil. Rossi desbloquea el teléfono. Una sonrisa irónica se instala en sus labios.

_**» Mensaje de +34 625 *** ***** _

_Hotel_ _Primus_ _. Habitación 446._

Uccio le observa responder rápidamente y articula entre risas.

— Siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿eh?

* * *

Calor. Falta de oxígeno. Movimientos lentos y acompasados. Los gemidos que ruegan más, la fricción de sus caderas, las caricias prohibidas. El camino de mordiscos que van tornándose morados alrededor del cuello del catalán, los boxers del italiano que se deslizan con rapidez hacia abajo. Marc empuja el cuerpo del mayor hasta quedar encima de él. Vuelven a unir sus bocas en un beso pasional, luchando por dominar la situación. Valentino agarra con fuerza el culo del más joven que suelta un quejido entre sus labios carnosos.  _Si esto está mal, no quiero estar en lo correcto._

La ropa interior desaparece al instante y sus cuerpos desnudos se abrazan con ansia. Marc detiene el roce de sus bocas interponiendo su dedo índice sobre la sonrisa socarrona del piloto veterano. Desliza su yema por el mentón, recorre su cuello, delinea sus abdominales hasta alcanzar la parte que le interesa. Le dedica una mirada pícara a su amante que se muerde el labio inferior con deseo.

— ¿A qué esperas? — le inquiere Rossi en un suspiro nervioso. El catalán se remueve entre las sábanas, jugueteando con su propio pelo.

— No sé, ¿y tú?

— Marc,  _bambino_....

Un dulce ronroneo escapa de su garganta. Sin detener el contacto visual con el chico, acerca su rostro poco a poco hacia el miembro y lo introduce despacio en su boca, para sufrimiento del otro. Lo recorre con su lengua, arriba y abajo, a un ritmo dolorosamente lento y pausado. La mirada infantil del pequeño se clava en las pupilas del contrario que echa su cabeza hacia atrás, respirando con dificultad. El nombre del catalán se cuela entre los suspiros de Valentino mientras éste entierra sus manos en la melena castaña de Márquez. Sus tirones reclamantes le hacen enterrar aún más su rostro entre las piernas. El ambiente es asfixiante, el calor inaguantable.

Marc se aparta antes de que se corra. Rossi escapa de sus ensoñaciones, recobrando un poco la cordura. Traga saliva y se lanza a devorar la boca del catalán. No piensa dejarse ganar en  _su_  juego. Coloca al joven sobre sus caderas y, sin ninguna clase de preparación, embiste su entrada. Márquez aúlla en una mezcla de dolor y placer mientras clava sus largas uñas en la ancha espalda del mayor que busca acostumbrarse al estrecho interior. Comienza así una serie de idas y venidas descontroladas que privan al moreno de su respiración. Sus bocas chocan bruscamente y las lenguas se buscan con desesperación. Valentino recorre el torso del otro de forma obsesiva hasta alcanzar su miembro, el cuál comienza a masturbar con violencia.

Las duras embestidas y el trato rudo que recibe su glande terminan causando que Marc acaba antes de lo que deseaba. Valentino tampoco aguanta mucho más y alcanza el clímax dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos caen rendidos al instante sobre las sucias mantas. Marquez apoya su cabeza en el pecho del italiano que sube y baja intentando recuperar la normalidad. Rossi entierra su rostro entre los cabellos alborotados del más joven. Se ha formado un silencio tan grande entre ambos que ningún se atreve a romperlo. Poco después, ambos caen en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

En un determinado punto de la madrugada, Marc se levantó. Sentía la garganta seca y las agujetas apenas le permitían moverse con agilidad. La calidez que emana la piel del italiano le invita a rendirse a sus abrazos. Pero comprendía de sobra que esto sólo había sido un buen polvo y que no iba a ir más allá.

 _¿Y_   _no se supone que con Dani era igual?_

Traga saliva ante la idea. Jorge besando a Dani, Jorge acariciando a Dani, Jorge dándole toda su noche a Dani, Jorge haciéndole el amor a Dani —cosa que él nunca logrará.

Y mientras se viste, sintiéndose como Pedrosa todas las mañanas que le abandonaba sin siquiera dignarse a dedicarle un triste adiós cuando él le estaba dedicado toda su vida, siente de nuevo esa irremediable sensación de soledad que ni los miles de besos que Valentino le pudiera proporcionar sería capaz de sofocar.

 

 _Para_   _qué_   _quiero_ _ser e t e r n o_  
_si la única eternidad que busco es la de tus caricias_


	5. noviembre 2016

**_H_** _e likes to mess_  
_with my heart_  
_because somebody_  
_did that to_ _him_

 _he likes to lead me on_  
_because someone_  
_did that to him once_

 _and i'm sorry that_  
_you feel a need_  
_to ruin someone else_

_in order to fix_ **_y o u r s e l f_ **

 

** V **

** Noviembre 2016 **

_Un beso e t e r n o_

 

De esos de los que dolerán por siempre.

— Esto se tiene que acabar, Daniel.

Es la primera vez que se ven tras un mes y en ese tiempo ha logrado organizar sus ideas. Aquella relación — o como coño pudiera llamarse — le había traído muchísimo placer, sí, y también muchísimo dolor. Los besos que Pedrosa le dedicaba en su clavícula se detienen y lo único audible para él es la confusa respiración del mayor en su oreja.

— ¿A que te refieres, Marc?

— A esto, a nosotros, al te follo y me voy — cada palabra que articulan sus labios se le clava en el alma como un puñal. Pero lleva demasiado tiempo con esa espinita clavada en el corazón y este año ha madurado a base de caerse una y otra vez en la misma piedra. Ha aprendido a quererse gracias a no ser amado de vuelta. Dani se revuelve a su lado —. No nos hace bien a ninguno.

Contra su voluntad, el mayor agarra su barbilla y le obliga a mirarle directamente a los ojos. El gesto de Márquez se suaviza ante la visión de su rostro al borde de las lágrimas.

— Dímelo a la cara y te juro que me marcharé.

Y con la garganta seca y sacando fuerza de donde no las hay, se arma de valor.

— Daniel, tenemos que dejar de vernos.

Experimenta como su pecho se quiebra en mil pedazos cuando una tímida lágrima rueda por la mejilla del hombre que le ha convertido en lo que hoy es. En lo bueno y en lo malo, en las noches frías y en las madrugadas cálidas, en los besos demandantes y las caricias piadosas. Todo ello le ha hecho capaz de cortar antes de que aquello vaya a peor. Peor que hace un año cuando creyó que hasta ahí llegaba. Pedrosa entierra el rostro en su cuello, la acción que más echará de menos. Acaricia su piel desnuda, haciendo círculos con la yema de sus dedos sobre su hombro. Hace un par de años no hubiera contemplado la idea de terminar aquello, su fe ciega le llevó a creer que Dani dejaría todo por él, lo cual nunca llegó a suceder. Y allí estaban ahora, sus cuerpos sin ropa abrazados en el gesto más triste que jamás pudieran dos personas articular.

El casi inteligible hilo de voz de Dani le hace cosquillas.

— N-No puedo obligarte a quedarte, sólo te pido... _Una última vez._

Marc sostiene delicadamente entre sus manos el resquebrajado rostro del amor de su vida — como si un movimiento demasiado brusco pudiera partirle por completo. El beso que le dedica a continuación es casto, virgen. Sus palmas frías acarician con devoción su cara. Dani agarra la nuca del pequeño y le hace profundizar en el roce. Márquez tumba el cuerpo desnudo sobre esa cama que podría contar tantas cosas. Se aparta del chico para observarle desde la distancia y siente la necesidad de hacer de ese momento eterno.

— Está es la imagen que quiero que recuerdes de mí — el rostro de Dani entona una melancólica sonrisa mientras vuelven a unir sus labios en uno de los besos más bonitos que este mundo ha tenido la suerte de ver.

Sus acciones son meditadas, recorriendo sus cuerpos de arriba a abajo, tratando de grabar en la mente el mapa de sus lunares. Se tocan con delicadeza y los besos son tan dulces como morir de diabetes. Marc vacila en tantas ocasiones, en echarse para atrás y compartir el resto de sus días con Dani, aunque sea un segundón hasta el final de su vida.  _No._ Porque le quiere tanto,  _tantísimo_ , tantísimo que ha roto por ambos esa venda que les impedía juzgar la situación con sensatez. Y por fin ha visto que no sólo él sufre, Pedrosa esconde mucho tras esa sonrisa que parece que nunca se despega de su tierno rostro. Le besa con tanta ansia, tanta desesperación, que siente que podría morir en esa caricia.

Entonces, cuando las guardias están bajas y él completamente desprotegido ante su razón de ser, Dani alcanza entre gemidos su oído y le susurra en voz baja —pero con una firmeza increíble.

— Hoy no quiero follar — y mientras pega su frente a la de Marc, le asegura sin despegar la atención de sus preciosas orbes castañas —. Hoy quiero que me hagas el amor.

Y Márquez nunca ha estado tan seguro de algo. Sus deseos son órdenes y se conciencia para convertir ese momento el eje central sobre el que a partir de ahora escribirá el resto de su historia. Con el corazón en el puño, lleva al catalán hasta el séptimo cielo con una sola estocada. Su voz jamás ha sonado tan bella en sus oídos, nunca antes había recaído en ese rincón de su cuerpo, en la hermosura de su rostro al contraerse en una mueca de placer absoluto. Y Marc no se atreve ni a pestañear, no puedo permitirse perderse ninguna imagen. Dani, Dani, su Dani. Hoy, solamente hoy, es suyo. Dani es suyo y él siempre será de Dani. Hoy, mañana,  _siempre_.

— Marc, Marc, Marc.

Y antes de alcanzar el orgasmo, de tocar el cielo juntos, Dani,  _su Dani,_  murmura en su oído.

—  _T'estimo_.

_¿Oyes eso? Es el ruido que hace un corazón al romperse por completo._

Es la primera vez que se corren juntos. Una pena que también sea la última.

Por un día, Dani no se marcha tras acabar. Esa noche la pasan juntos. Abrazados uno al otro, con fuerza, para que ni Dios ni nadie sea capaz de separarles mientras duermen.   
  


_Que e t e r n o s pudimos ser_  
_y que poco duramos._


	6. noviembre 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quiero recordar que esto lo escribí en 2016 porque vais a ver aquí que las fechas no tienen sentido ni los eventos!!!!!! imaginaos mi mente en 2016 intentando PREDECIR algo de lo que pasaría en 2017!!!! os vais a reir solo por eso, os lo aseguro

**_I_ ** _want to text you so bad_

_and maybe_  
_everyone is right_  
_and_ _we_ _aren't mean_  
_for each other_

 _but i don't want to live_  
_with the fucking regret_  
_of what could have been_ ** _either_ **

 

**VI**

**Noviembre 2017**

—  _Pedrosa_ _será e t e r n o_ _._

 

Cheste es un mar de lágrimas y Marc nunca aprendió nadar. A todo el mundo le pilla por sorpresa el anuncio de Dani, aún más a su propio compañero de equipo. Incluso se llega a lamentar por el pobre Maverick que ha logrado su primer título y está celebrando la victoria fuera de cámara. Los periódicos y las cadenas de televisión luchan en una carrera mucho más interesante que la que se acaba de disputar, deseando obtener el titular del año. El catalán se suma a la marea que le arrastra pista abajo hasta alcanzar la sala de prensa.

Se abre paso entre gritos, arañazos y muchos micrófonos. Asoma la cabeza por encima del resto hasta lograr divisar a Emilio dentro y alza su voz entre las demás. De alguna compleja manera consigue llegar a la altura de su manager que le pide silencio antes de siquiera poder abrir la boca.

— ¿Es cierto lo de Dani? — murmura con una mueca confusa en su rostro. Emilio pone el dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de que se calle. Mandan silencio a toda la gente que de repente ha aparecido allí y la figura de Pedrosa surge de entre dos operarios. Preguntas y silbidos comienzan a llenar la estancia otra vez y Márquez se suma ahora a su jefe en su intentona de preservar la calma.

— Buenas tardes a todos — su compañero carraspea contra el micrófono. La mesa que suele ser ocupada por los pilotos ganadores hoy está vacía, la presencia de Dani es imponente. Bebe agua de su botella y se toma un instante para aclarar sus ideas mientras Marc aguarda expectante su declaración —. Primero quiero aprovechar para felicitar a Viñales por ganar el Mundial. En cuanto a lo que os ha traído aquí...

La pausa del catalán deja a los espectadores sin aire y el de Cervera tiene los nervios a flor de piel. Muerde su labio con angustia.

— Han sido muchos años en este deporte, compartiendo momentos especiales y otros no tanto, dando el 100% de mi —  _no, no, no. Esto tiene que ser mentira. No puede estar pasando_  —, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de dejar las competiciones. Se que no he si-

Pero la exaltación producida por sus palabras no le permite proseguir al no poder luchar contra las miles de preguntas que le gritan desde el público. La histeria colectiva se extiende entre los cercanos al heptacampeón y a Marc la cabeza le da vueltas. Huye de allí, ignorando las repetidas llamadas de su manager.

En el paddock, la muchedumbre trata de asimilar la situación y él navega contracorriente. Una fuerza desconocida tira de él y le mete de un impulso dentro del box de Repsol. Cuando esclarece su mente, Santi se presenta frente a él.

— Te juro que yo tampoco sabía nada.

Comparte una mirada confusa con su mecánico, ambos incapaces de analizar la situación con objetividad. A Marc se le comprime el pecho ante la posibilidad de perder su única excusa para permanecer viendo a Dani. De repente, se sintió helado por la sensación de lo irreparable y la simple idea de no oír nunca más su risa.

— No estoy entendiendo nada — su jefe le hizo volver en sí aunque ya se había formado un nudo en su estómago —, ¿a quién vas a tener de compañero el año que viene entonces?

La presión, el agobio, la ansiedad, la desolación, o cualquiera de las otras muchas sensaciones que peleaban dentro de él en ese instante; una de ellas — o todas explotando al unísono — fue la que le llevó a reventar contra su mecánico.

— ¡Joder, Santi! ¿A quién coño le importa eso ahora? — el mencionado le admiró con extrañeza debido a la reacción tan violenta que había causado su inocente comentario. Marc ardía por dentro mientras le echaba en cara toda la mierda que llevaba desde el primer día acarreado a la espalda. — Dani se marcha, ¡y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo!

Antes de que saltara sobre el pobre hombre que nunca había hecho nada para molestarle de esa manera, Emilio apareció por la puerta junto con el resto del equipo.

— La rueda de prensa ya ha terminado, chicos.

Y sin siquiera aún terminar la frase, Márquez salió corriendo en busca de su compañero.

* * *

Dani no había pegado tantos empujones en su vida. No logró responder a más de dos personas pues los berridos populares le estaban martilleando la cabeza. En cuanto bajo el micrófono, tuvo que ser escoltado hasta el área de los motorhomes. Ahora, sentado en su gran cama, vacía como siempre, se replanteaba si esa era la opción correcta. Un pinchazo recorre su espina dorsal cuando gira el cuello.  _Sí, no hay otra_. Con su último accidente en Australia sintió que se quedaba en el sitio, que hasta ahí llegaba su vida. Y cuando a los tres días despertó en la habitación del hospital, solo, abrió los ojos. _"No, Dani, si yo quería ir, pero ya sabes que si nos ven juntos..."_  Jorge siempre había empleado la misma excusa, Marc era el único que había ido a visitarle en esas ocasiones. Ahora ya no le quedaba nada. No tenía sentido jugársela en cada curva si no tienes con quién festejarlo.

Ahora mismo volvía a confirmar su teoría. Anuncia su retirada y nadie va a buscarle — más allá de interesados. Se dispone a tumbarse para dormir por un largo rato cuando el pomo de la puerta empieza a girar con total descontrol. Alza la ceja, confuso, y decide acercarse pensando que se tratará de un estúpido paparazzi. La imagen que se le presenta delante le paraliza el corazón.

— Tienes que estar de broma.

Dani va a responder cuando los brazos de Marc le acorralan contra la pared de su motorhome. La fuerza con la que se aferra contra él es hasta dolorosa, cada vez aprieta más rabioso. Repite en un fino hilo de voz la misma frase una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra.

— M-Marc, me estás haciendo daño...

El mencionado alza la cabeza al instante y lleva sus manos al rostro del mayor, sujetándolo como si fuera su posesión más preciada —  _que, un año después, sigue y seguirá siendo._ Clava sus desoladas orbes castañas en las hermosas pupilas de que pronto será su ex-compañero. Y esa mera creencia le desgarra la garganta en un rugido desconsolado.

— Mírame a la cara y dime que no es cierto.

 _Deja_ _vu_ _._

A Pedrosa el corazón le trepa hasta la garganta causando que sus palabras no logren ser articuladas. La mirada rota que le dedica Marc le resulta tan familiar, le recuerda todo el sufrimiento por el que pasó aquel cálido noviembre  —  _siempre hace calor en Cheste_. Hoy también. Aunque eso no quita que ambiente se haya congelado ((por su culpa)) aún con una situación térmica de treinta grados a la sombra. Pedrosa lleva toda su vida pillando las cosas tarde. Se da cuenta de lo que tiene cuando lo pierde. Comprende lo importante que era cuando ya se ha ido. Reconoce el amor en los ojos de alguien cuando ya le ha destrozado el corazón.  _Cómo hemos podido ser tan tontos._

El gesto de Marc se suaviza — _¿es que nunca te diste cuenta de lo mucho que te quería?_  Dani traga saliva, sus orbes café se empañan ante lo inevitable.  _Nunca me atreví a luchar por lo nuestro, me aferre a lo seguro, me apegue al primer chico que mostró un mínimo cariño por mi. Y cuando llegaste tú, mil veces mejor que cualquier otro que yo jamás haya conocido, no quise_ _jugármela_ _. Tú y tus "esto es sólo sexo, me acuesto con más personas". Sabíamos desde el principio que no seríamos nada más que una noche por eso me marchaba al acabar. Yo nunca aguantaría la idea de dormir junto a ti y a la mañana siguiente hacer como si no pasará nada. Y ahora, ahora es demasiado tarde._

— Dani, yo te... — y por un momento, estuvo a punto de admitir finalmente todo aquello. Pero en seguida miles de imágenes desbordaron su mente, recordando en conjunto las circunstancias que les habían llevado hasta ese lugar. El día que le conoció, el miedo de la primera impresión, el ganar su primer mundial, su primer beso, los derivados de ese, las madrugadas que se perdían entre sus gemidos, la sarta de mentiras que terminaron por acabar con él, Jorge apareciendo en el momento justo para recalcar que sólo era una aventura, Rossi haciéndole pensar que era el número uno por una noche,  las reflexiones durante los insomnios, los insomnios de las reflexiones, las largas ausencias de Dani que aprovecho para madurar y esclarecer sus pensamientos, el domingo que se armó de valor para acabar con su idilio, las horas y horas que se ahogaron bajo su llanto sin consuelo, el dolor inconsolable de tenerle tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, la amargura causada por su anuncio. Su boca quedó seca al instante ante la mirada expectante del otro. Y regresó ese sentimiento cobarde del que se arrepentiría hasta el último de sus días — _te voy a echar mucho de menos_.

Nostalgia pintaba la apenada sonrisa que decoró el rostro de Pedrosa ante la declaración de su  _amigo._

— Y yo a ti — y compartiendo una mirada que gritaba otra cosa completamente distinta,  _que ambos sabemos que no estamos hablando de eso, que se puede leer claro entre líneas, en la manera en que hablas, en la angustia de tu gesto, en el simple hecho de rememorar los últimos cinco años juntos_ , añadió con firmeza —. Muchísimo.

Se fundieron en un abrazo silencioso. Uno de esos que duran más de lo normal y menos de lo que querrías. Un abrazo que clama aquello que sus palabras no fueron capaces de confesar.  _Quédate, por Dios, por mi; quédate conmigo._ Y antes de separarse, antes de rendirse al temor, antes de ver al amor destruyéndoles de nuevo, Dani se acercó una última vez a su oreja y, tras ocasionar el típico escalofrío que tanto añoraría, susurro en suspiro.

— No sabes cuánto.

 _Ojalá lo hubiera sabido antes._  
  
  
  


_"Hazme inmortal con un beso" te hubiera pedido mientras te veía marchar de mi vida_

_"Graba este momento en tu cabeza,_ _hagámoslo_ _e t e r n o"._


	7. noviembre 2024

_**Y** ou'll always be my favourite what  **if**_

 

** VII **

** Noviembre 2024 **

_Pero no todo es e t e r n o_

 

Y menos aún nosotros.

Marc tiene 31 años cuando logra su décimo título mundial y se nombra rey de reyes, líder supremo del motociclismo, monarca absoluto de la categoría reina.

Marc tiene 31 años cuando la gloria recorre cada rincón de su cuerpo, elevándolo por encima de este plano terrenal. Cuando la gente se arrodilla ante él, rindiéndole pleitesía, coreando su nombre a viva voz.

Marc tiene 31 años cuando mira a los pilotos novatos y recuerda que hace once años él estaba ahí, temblando de miedo frente a la multitud de cámaras amenazantes, paralizado ante la sensación de inmensidad.

Marc tiene 31 años cuando Jorge es subcampeón y se ríen juntos en el podio ante la mirada complacida de un Zarco que sostiene entre sus manos el trofeo de bronce.

Marc tiene 31 años cuando va a la gala de los premios y le hacen la pregunta de todos los años.  _"¿Y tu pareja?"_ Y él se ríe, risueño.

Marc tiene 31 años cuando aprende a vivir esos momentos sin tener que asociarlos con el pasado.

Marc tiene 31 años cuando sube al escenario y los aplausos retumban en sus oídos y,  _ahora_  sí, Marc es consciente de lo que hace y por quien lo hace.

 _Por él_.

Marc tiene 31 años cuando, festejando su campeonato, los fantasmas del ayer deciden hacerle una visita.

 _Tengo 31 años y es ahora cuando_  — se miente a sí mismo diciendo — _he logrado olvidarte_ ,  _es ahora cuando te da por aparecer a rematar este estropicio._

Marc tiene 31 años cuando se aparta de sus amigos y se esconde en una pequeña terraza con el corazón en un puño.

_Siempre quieres tener la última palabra, siempre das el golpe de gracia. Justo, certero, directo — a mi corazón._

Porque Marc tiene 31 años cuando la voz de Dani resuena al otro lado de la línea siete años más tarde.

— Hey.

— Hola.

Y todo lo que tanto le ha costado superar para que al final reaparezca él y le recuerde que, en verdad, nunca se había ido por completo.

— ¿Qué tal? — _si quieres que te diga la verdad, no he dejado ni un segundo de pensar en ti. Mi perfume es el aroma del último beso que te di, se me olvidaba que no volverías_.

— Bien.

— Me alegro de que hayas ganado tu décimo título —  _no me sirve que te alegres, quiero que me alegres a mi. Que tengo al alcance de mi dedos cualquier cosa menos la única que me importa. Joder, no recordaba cuánto_ _significabas_ _para mi y odio haberte intentado olvidar. Pero vivir con tu recuerdo no es suficiente. Necesito volver a verte, aunque me duela, aunque me quemé el alma._

— Por fin he superado a Valentino.

La risa, su suave risa contra su oído, le rompe el corazón en la que debería ser la noche más especial de su vida.

— Te he estado animando desde aquí —  _ni siquiera has tenido el valor de venir a apoyarme. Tantos años para acabar así, ¿es esto lo que de verdad nos merecemos?  Yo no he cambiado mucho desde que me abandonaste como a un perro herido. Sigues siendo el primer pensamiento al despertar y el último antes de dormir. He descansado en los brazos de otras personas, tal vez en más de los que esperaba. Ninguno como los tuyos. Ninguno como tú._

— Esperaba que vinieras.

Dani carraspea e intenta de cambiar de tema, ligeramente incómodo.

— ¿Y cómo te va la vida? —  _te_ _mentiría si dijera que todo va bien, que hace tiempo que no pienso en ti, que otra persona supo darme lo que un día me regalaste tú_. Y se le atragantan la voz al pensar que todavía le ama. Que nunca ha dejado de hacerlo y que tampoco parece tener intención. Pero se guarda para él sus ensoñaciones,  _ya se nos pasó el tiempo de eso._

— Pues bien, no me trata mal —  _después de ti, ya nada me afecta_  —. Ahora estaba en la fiesta que me han organizado los de Repsol, bueno, que te voy a contar si tu ya h-

— Marc, me voy a casar. Con Jorge.

En Valencia siempre hace calor y su corazón es de hielo.

— Ah.

....

....

— Tenía que decírtelo.

....

— Ya. Quiero decir, me alegro por vosotros dos. En serio.

— Marc, no tienes porque...

— No, Dani, de verdad. No te preocupes. Tú eres el que sabe lo que es mejor para ti y ya llevas muchos años saliendo con él. Estoy muy contento de que hayáis decidido dar el paso, creeme.

— ...Tienes razón.

— Claro que la tengo, ¿cuando no la he tenido? Venga, no te vayas ahora a poner sentimental.

....

....

— Marc.

— Dani.

— Te quiero.

....

....

....

— Y yo a ti. Muchísimo. Nunca podrás hacerte ni a la más mínima idea. Y por eso quiero lo mejor para ti.

....

....

— A veces creo que no merezco tener a un amigo tan bueno como tú.

— No seas tonto. Si no fuera por ti, hoy no sería ni una cuarta parte de lo que soy.

— Has sido un apoyo fundamental en mi vida, me da tanta pena que hayamos perdido el contacto de esta manera.

— Pues sí.

....

....

— Oye, a la boda me invitas, ¿eh?

— ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no te voy a invitar?

— No sé, tampoco has querido venir a felicitarme...

— ¡Porque estaba ultimando los detalles! Es dentro de tres semanas.

— ¿Y no pensabas avisarme antes? ¿O qué ibas a hacer, mandarme un mensaje como cuando teníamos entrenamiento y me lo decías el mismo día?

— ¡Pero si te he llamado para decírtelo!

— Sí,  _seguroo_.

....

....

— Serías mi padrino, si quieres.

— Vaya, yo que quería ser la niña de las flores.

— Tío, en serio.

— Con lo bien que me quedaría el vestidito.

— No te lo niego pero ese puesto esta ocupado por la sobrina de Jorge. Además, me hace ilusión que me lleves hasta el altar.

— Pero luego no vienes a felicitarme cuando ganó el Mundial.

— Eres un pesado, eh.

....

....

....

....

— Dani.

— Marc.

— ¿Sabes que me haría más ilusión a mi?

— Sorpréndeme

....

....

....

— Estar a tu lado en el altar.

....

....

....

....

— Marc.

— Dani.

....

....

....

— A mi también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si habeis llegado hasta este punto, os debo la vida porque esta historia no es fácil. muchas gracias por haberos tomado vuestro tiempo en leer esto, de verdad. 
> 
> en fin, muchísimas gracias por leer y ¡que tengaís un buen día!
> 
> pd: call me by your name me copio el final ni olvido ni perdono


End file.
